


get your act together (we could be just fine)

by nebulia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anxiety Disorder, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fisting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulia/pseuds/nebulia
Summary: [Noya’s good at saying what she wants, at asking for things from Asahi, like, “Can I sit on your face?” (The answer was fuck yes, for the record.) So Asahi’s going to ask. She’s totally going to ask.]Asahi asks for what she wants. It's a positive experience for everyone involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed; written from the POV of someone with an anxiety disorder but doesn't explicitly reference it in the text
> 
> title from spice girls rip
> 
> i'm just gonna leave this, which is a) my first haikyuu fic, and b) nothing but filth, here, and flee bye

Asahi’s shy in bed, and anxious too, probably to no one’s surprise. She’s always anxious, and the only place she’s not shy is on the volleyball court, and she hasn’t really figured out how to not be shy elsewhere. 

Noya doesn’t mind, though; she’ll kiss Asahi until she’s stopped thinking entirely and then take her apart, and by that time Asahi’s not capable of shyness anymore, wants to return the favor and doesn’t flinch at her own desires, or Noya’s. She wants to eat Noya out until Noya is yanking her hair out, muscular thighs clenched around Asahi’s head, she wants Noya to rub herself off on Asahi’s thigh or stomach, helping her move with hands on her hips, watching Noya’s mouth open wide and red and wet above her, and she doesn’t care if she embarasses herself, she’s gonna go for it because Noya loves her and doesn’t care that she’s neurotic. 

She wants other things, too, though. 

Noya fucks her good; Noya fucks her really good, clever fingers and sharp mouth and endless enthusiasm. She stops when it’s really too much and pushes when Asahi says it’s too much but actually it’s too much and not enough at once and Asahi is going to  _ die, Noya, please, god,  _ but sometimes--

Noya doesn’t like lots of fingers, just one or two. It’s not like she can’t take more, but being filled up isn’t her favorite thing. So maybe she hasn’t realized that Asahi likes being full, likes feeling like someone is pressing at her clit from the inside, likes feeling stretched wide and split open, vulnerable. It’s not something Asahi herself is totally comfortable with; it’s just that one time she was getting off and had a finger in and then she wanted more, and more, and by the time she came, twisted and gasping into her pillow, she was shoving four fingers inside herself, grinding on the heel of her palm, and desperate for more. 

Noya doesn’t mind how throaty Asahi sounds when she comes, or the way she sometimes needs to cover her eyes when Noya is looking up at her from between her legs, or the way her breasts are really too big to actually be pretty, nipples weirdly low and stretch marks across the tops of them, or the way she’s just on the wrong side of muscular and tall to really be pretty, not like Noya, lithe and wiry and elfin. Noya likes all of her, even the scared bits, even Asahi’s fragile glass heart. Noya has spent a lot of time making that really clear. And Noya’s good at saying what she wants, at asking for things from Asahi, like, “Can I sit on your face?” 

(The answer was  _ fuck yes,  _ for the record.) 

So Asahi’s going to ask. She’s totally going to ask for Noya to fingerbang her harder, with more fingers. 

She’s going to ask while Noya leaves a string of possessive hickeys down Asahi’s neck. 

She’s going to ask when Noya gets her naked and straddles her hips and grins down at her, hair mussed, proud and wild and hungry. 

She’s definitely going to ask when Noya bites at the little deposit of fat she can never get rid of just under her navel, and then sucks until Asahi’s voice goes thready. 

She’s gonna. She’s gonna, and then Noya has two long, slim fingers in her and her thumb on her clit and is twisting them  _ really, really  _ good, her face intently focused on Asahi’s pussy, and Asahi wants more. 

“Can you--Noya,  _ fuck,”  _ she says, and Noya’s head pops up. 

“You’re okay?” she says, almost worried. “Do you want me to--” and she goes to pull her fingers out but Asahi shakes her head and reaches down to grab her wrist, hold them in. 

Asahi’s face feels like it might burn off. “Can you add another,” she mumbles, and Noya’s eyes go wide before she laughs, which is one of the nicest sounds in the world. 

“Of course I can, dumbass,” she says, and slides a third finger in slow and careful. 

It’s good, it’s really good; Noya’s not any less good with her hands when there are more fingers inside Asahi, and Asahi feels fuller than she has in ages, Noya’s clever fingers pressing against her as she moves them in and out, rubbing at the ridges of her walls and pressing at that spongy spot inside her that makes her shriek. She’s so careful, thumb teasing Asahi’s clit lightly, not pressing down. It’s enough to make Asahi whine, pushing her hips up, but Noya’s strong and holds her down with her forearm a bar across Asahi’s hips, grips her hip with her free hand. Her short nails are painted alternating orange and black, Karasuno colors.  

It’s good,  _ really  _ good--she can feel how wet she is, the quiet, sloppy sounds her cunt makes when Noya moves her fingers, but there’s no stretch, just steady pressure inside her, and she could come hard like this but she wants more. And Noya didn’t mind when she asked the first time. 

“Can you--” Asahi says, and turns her face into her bicep. “Add another,” she finishes, weakly. 

Noya pulls away. “Asahi-san,” she says. “Are you sure?” 

“Please,” Asahi whispers. She feels like she’s burning up from the inside and Noya’s looking at her like she’s somehow new, and then she can feel her pinky pressing against Asahi’s hole, pushing in, a hint of a stretch, and Asahi’s  _ so wet,  _ she can feel it sliding out of her before Noya fills her up more, the blunt pressure of her knuckles making her moan. “ _ Oh  _ god,” she manages, voice breaking. “Noya.  _ Noya.”  _

“You like this,” Noya says, wondrous. “You like me fucking you like this,” and Asahi presses her face back into her arm and moans, nodding. “God, you’re so  _ wet,”  _ Noya says, and Asahi’s never quite gotten over her embarrassment about how messy she can get when she’s turned on but she might, if Noya will keep talking about it like it’s winning a tournament or getting into Toudai or some other magnificent achievement. 

Noya moves her hand inside her just slightly, thumb pressed below Asahi’s clit, and Asahi sighs; Noya does it again, and again, and again and again until Asahi loses track. Noya’s  _ so gentle _ ; in the afternoon light she looks soft and almost delicate if it wasn’t for the way she’s looking at Asahi, intense and hungry and wanting, like a small fiery goddess between Asahi’s legs. The sounds her fingers make against Asahi’s cunt are obscene. 

“You can,” Asahi starts, and she squeezes her eyes shut and says, “Harder, please,” and Noya blinks at her but draws out her four fingers almost completely before pushing them back in, with more force and speed. Noya swears, and Asahi forces her eyes open; Noya’s engrossed with the sight between Asahi’s legs, looking at her with all the same fierce concentration she has receiving a ball. She thrusts again, and Asahi can feel her own juices splatter a little, and Noya actually groans deep in her throat and starts up a rhythm, fucking Asahi with four of her fingers, her free arm holding one of Asahi’s legs open with her wiry strength, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth, and Asahi can barely breathe it’s so good. The sounds of Noya’s hand against her pussy get louder and Asahi might burst into flames but also they’re really good sounds, her own breathless whines and the wet slap of Noya’s hands and Noya’s breaths, hard and fast and short. 

“More,” she says, before she can stop herself. 

“Asahi-san, that’s my whole hand,” Noya says, teasing, but Asahi’s hips jerk at it, pressing Noya’s thumb into her clit firmly and Asahi comes, shaking her way through an orgasm that has her almost biting her lip bloody. It’s a good one, but not a satisfying one, and she’s still gagging for Noya afterwards, pressing her hips down into Noya’s hand. 

“Asahi--” Noya says, and Asahi opens her eyes to look at her. 

“I know,” she says. “I want you to--” she can’t say it, fuck. There’s no way can  _ ask Noya to-- _

“You want me to fist you?” Noya says, husky. “You want me to put the rest of my hand in your--”

“ _ Please,  _ Noya,” Asahi manages before she dies of mortification. 

Noya leans over her, stretching up as far as she can. She presses a long, sucking kiss in the hollow of Asahi’s throat, her hair tickling her chin, before she grumbles “Come here, I need to kiss you, you fucking perfect--” and Asahi shuts her up before she can be any more embarrassing. It gets serious fast, and then Noya is sliding all four fingers out of Asahi’s cunt to cup her jaw stickily and direct her as they trade breathless kisses, Asahi’s abs cramping as she holds herself up for Noya in between her. She whines into it, suddenly empty. She can feel slick wet dribbling out of her hole and onto the--”Sheets,” she says against Noya’s mouth, sounding more like Kageyama attempting to compliment Tsukishima than anything else. 

Noya pulls away, grinning. “What? I didn’t catch that.”

“The sheets--I’m messing them up--” 

“Fuck the sheets.” Noya pushes her down and straddles her hips, holding her mouth open with a thumb already streaked with Asahi’s slick, and kisses her again instead of answering the question, her thumb trapped between their mouths, and Asahi can taste herself on Noya’s hand and in Noya’s mouth, tangy and sharp. Noya’s pussy is pressed against Asahi, wet and soft, and Noya grinds against her while they kiss. Her other hand reaches back behind the pillow behind Asahi’s head, and she pulls away as she pulls out a bottle of lubricant and then resettles herself between Asahi’s legs, popping open the cap and drizzling the clear gel on her fingers. 

“Oh,” Asahi says. “Do we n--need that? And why do you have it?” 

Noya blushes to the tips of her ears. “Well, it’s better to be too wet than not wet enough, so, you know. I don’t get like you so sometimes it’s good to have, and anyway, a girl can dream, you know?” She’s not meeting Asahi’s eyes as she slips her fingers back into Asahi, one at a time. 

A million possibilities, some terrifying and others...not terrifying at all, flash through Asahi’s head. “What sort of dreams is this girl having?” she asks, not sure she wants the answer. At the same time, what wouldn’t she do for Noya? She’d probably do just about anything.

“Nothing serious,” Noya says, “Just, you know, nailing her beautiful girlfriend with a strap-on,” she trails off as the sentence finishes. Her blush is spreading down her neck and chest, her small, pale breasts turning as pink as her ears.  

Asahi had one fumbling experiment her second year with a guy on the men’s team who was just as nervous as she was and mostly liked her because she was almost as tall as he was and kissing her didn’t hurt his neck. It had been awkward but not terrible, and they’d laughed about it later, but it had also confirmed that Asahi wasn’t super into guys, and Asahi didn’t think of the time she’d spent under him when she got off or anything. But she imagines lying there with her legs spread and Noya between them, instead of that guy, and can feel herself get wetter. She clenches down around Noya’s hand, and a smile blooms across Noya’s face. “Really?” she says. 

“I...could be persuaded,” Asahi says breathlessly. 

“I kind of want you to try it too,” Noya says. “You’d look good with one.” She looks down at her hand, wiggling it just enough to make Asahi gasp, and smirks. “But I think we’ll need two different dicks. The one I was thinking of is definitely not big enough--you’re kind of a size queen, aren’t you, Asahi-san?” 

Asahi squeaks and slaps her hands over her face and Noya laughs again before kissing her chin.  Then she’s squirting the lube across her knuckles, and slathering her hand in it, and folding her thumb into her palm, making a triangle with her hand, and pushing, just slightly. The stretch doesn’t hurt, really; it just feels-- _ more _ . More intense, pure sensation. Asahi can feel herself opening, slowly, against the thickest part of Noya’s small hand. 

Noya leans down and bites at the soft inside of her thigh, sucks until Asahi knows there’s a mark, presses her hand deeper, working her fist into Asahi in tiny, rocking motions, and then kissing the other thigh, close enough to her pussy that she has to taste Asahi’s slick. She keeps biting, and keeps pushing, and Asahi keeps melting, and keeps feeling like Noya might just set her on fire, or maybe that being on fire would be less hot than what is happening to her right now. 

And then the thickest part is through and Noya’s  _ whole hand  _ slides into her, slow but steady, to the wrist, Asahi’s pussy making a slurping sound as it does, and Noya’s in her deeper than anything’s ever been before, pressing against her inexorably and Asahi can’t stop shaking. She might be crying. 

“You want it so bad,” Noya says, like it’s the best thing in the world. She wraps her free hand in Asahi’s hair and pulls her up onto her elbows, stretching over her again to kiss her, but Asahi’s already useless for kissing, too breathless to do much more than press her mouth to Noya’s and pant. Noya moves, slightly, and then Asahi can feel her curl her hand into a true fist inside her, can feel her push with the tiniest motions, and she can’t even stay braced up on her elbows anymore, falling back and gasping, Noya’s fingers dragging through her hair as she does. 

“You’re okay, right, Asahi-san?” Noya asks, and Asahi nods, completely overcome, and Noya pushes in, and then pulls back, until Asahi can feel the pressure of her fist against stretched edge of her hole, inside her, and then Noya pushes back in; the movement can’t be more than a couple centimeters but it’s earth-shaking anyway. 

Asahi grips her hands in the sheets and wails, her toes curling, realizing her school socks are still on, bunched around her ankles, and she probably looks ridiculous, but the self-consciousness fades as quickly as it arrived when Noya moves again, and again, still looking at her rapturously, mouth open and panting, hair a wild mess around her head, and Asahi’s almost sobbing with how good it is, how full she feels, how it hurts so good it’s almost bad but not quite, like when Noya’s pressing a knee into her back for a stretch assist and knows exactly how far to push. 

“You look so good, Asahi-san,” Noya says. Asahi’s hands fly up to cover her face, and Noya leans in, her hand slipping in a little further. “No, please look at me, Asahi-san,” and she sounds so sweet that Asahi pulls her hands away just enough to meet Noya’s eyes. She looks so pretty, fierce and happy all at once, and she twists her hand and grins when Asahi sobs, “Oh,  _ fuck.”  _

“I like making you feel good like this,” Noya says, so sincere it makes Asahi’s heart hurt, and doesn’t stop moving. “I want to make you feel this good all the time.” 

Asahi feels like she’s been on a precipice for a long time, teetering on an edge and feeling her stomach swoop just before she falls, and she’s so close, and Noya is watching her face now, the muscles in her forearm flexing as she moves inside Asahi, and Asahi just needs--she needs--she pushes back against Noya’s hand and that’s better, Noya’s in her differently like that, her fist touching her differently, the hard bumps of her knuckles dragging--and she’s going to fall, she’s so close, she just-- _ ”Yuu _ ,” she sobs, and Noya drags her knuckles along that spot inside her and she arches her back, unable to stop herself, and Noya shoulders her thighs open and sticks two fingers in her mouth and then she just nudges Asahi’s clit, careful to not be too firm now that she’s already come once and-- _ oh-- _

Asahi can’t stop herself from thrashing a little but Noya keeps her fingers there, keeps pushing, and Asahi comes and comes and comes, the orgasm making her thighs shake, and she might  _ die _ what if she dies while she’s coming, that would be embarrassing, would they try Noya for murder, what would she tell her mom--and then she’s not really thinking of anything at all except for Noya’s hands and her voice and her  _ eyes _ and the lines of her collarbones and Noya, Noya. 

When she’s done, Noya’s cheeks are bright red and she’s looking at Asahi like she’s discovered something new. “Wow,” she says. “That was a good one, holy  _ shit  _ that was hot, Asahi-san,” and when she works her fist out of Asahi, which is weird and terribly good all in itself and Asahi  _ leaks _ . “This is a whole new level of wet,” Noya says, and she sounds so turned on that Asahi only feels mortified and not like she might die of a heart attack. “Wow, I only thought that was, like, weird porn, this is so cool, you’re so sexy!” She leans in and rubs her knuckles across Asahi’s entrance, where she feels stretched and loose, and then she ducks down to push her  _ tongue  _ in, and Asahi  _ keens _ , it’s way too much and it  _ hurts  _ but she also likes it, and she doesn’t really know how to handle all of these conflicting feelings, she’s going to  _ die _ . 

Noya pulls away fast, though. “Sorry, sorry,” she says. “You’re okay, right? I mean--please be okay, Asahi-san, that was so cool.” 

“I’m okay,” Asahi says, and draps an arm over her eyes because she’s kind of overloaded. “I think.” 

“Good,” Noya says, and leans over and kisses her, and kisses her, and then she straddles one of Asahi’s thighs and gets sort of distracted grinding down on it. When she pulls away to press her open mouth against Asahi’s jaw, Asahi tries to get her hand to work, to get between Noya’s legs, but it won’t stop shaking. 

“Don’t,” Noya says breathlessly, and bats Asahi’s hand away before she puts her own down there. “It’s okay, you’re good, that was so hot, I’m really close--fuck--” She’s got her left hand between her pussy and Asahi’s thigh, and her right one is still sticky with lube and Asahi, curled against Asahi’s cheek, and if Asahi turns her head, she could  _ taste-- _

“Oh,  _ fuck,” _ Noya says, as Asahi curls her tongue around Noya’s index finger, tasting herself and the chemical flavor of the lube, “Oh my god, Asahi-san, fuckfuckfuck--” 

Later, when they’re both breathing a little more normally, Noya tucks her head under Asahi’s chin. “Asahi-san,” she says, and she sounds uncertain. “Have you, this whole time, wanted that, and I wasn’t--”

“Aahh!” Asahi says, panicking, and then, “N-no, I  _ like _ \--I like what we’ve been doing, I just--I just--” She takes a deep breath. “You--you ask for what you want, and I like that, and I--I wanted to--I think I could--I’m--I wanted to ask too,” she says, pathetically. “You’re so brave, and I--you make me feel like I can do that too.” 

Noya pulls her head up so fast Asahi almost gets whiplash. “ _ Really _ ?” she says, grinning. “I make you feel like that?”

“Y-yeah,” Asahi says, running out of steam. 

Noya kisses her, sort of, but it seems like she can’t stop smiling to do it properly. She tries to make it work for a while, though, valiantly, and then gives up. “I’m glad,” she says instead. “I’m glad I make you feel like that.” 

Noya’s smile is like the sun, and also sort of like the flu, or maybe pinkeye, Asahi can’t  _ not  _ smile too. “M-me too,” she says. “I’m really glad too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated! i'm on [tumblr](nebulia.tumblr.com) for more of these yahoos


End file.
